The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles
by StylinBlackHat
Summary: Follow Len and Rin through the puzzling murder of not only the head of the house Tanada, but the rest of the family living there as well. Len puts to work his detective skills to try and solve who the murderer is. Story form of the song by Len Kagamine.


The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles

_This is my first fanfiction. I essentially just took The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles, a song by Len Kagamine, and tried elaborate and turn it into a full story. Reviews are much loved, and I own a copy but not the actual license to the Kagamines, Vocaloids, or the creation of this song._

-}|{-

Rain lashed against the windshield as the car unhurriedly made its way down the gravel road. The setting sun was nearly at the horizon, barely visible through the dark clouds. At a sharp turn on the road, clanking and swishing of groceries stirred the passenger, reaching behind to steady the bottles. A sigh escaped her as they pulled into a rather large driveway. Back home, at the manor. It was large, and many lights were out. An early sleep during the summer, except for the kitchen and office.

With the engine halted the driver and passenger made their exit. The driver was a boy, barely seventeen, of an average height. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and shone blonde. He was dressed smartly, black slacks and a snug bordeaux vest accompaning a plain white dress shirt. His passenger was similarly dressed, bearing identical physical features. she had her hair hanging down freely to her shoulders, also blonde. her dress was free flowing, a simple cut. Mostly bordeaux, the edges black, which seemed to be making a theme amongst coloring. The manor was further evidence of this, a lighter shade of the purplish red.

Upon grabbing the groceries and going inside, a dog barked loudly. The boy was tackled, startling him before realizing who the dog was. "Pero!" he laughed, shaking off the large Akita. Pero answered with a few happy grunts, and circling the boy excitedly. The sister sighed, and led the way into the kitchen.

"Len, you can't let him jump on you like that" Rin said disapprovingly. "What will the mistress say if he jumps on one of her guests?"

Len shrugged, and took out a hunk of meat for Pero. Rin smiled in exasperation, and began putting away the food.

"You bought wine again?" Len asked, popping open the top of one. "How do you make your way past the cashier?"

Rin sighed. "It's not for me, and they know that. Master Tanada told them I was allowed to buy for him." She nodded thanks for opening it, and placed the bottle and a glass on a tray gingerly. Distantly in the living room, a large clock tolled for 9 PM, and Len's pocket watch loudly clicked to signal the changing of the hour. "Speaking of whom, it's about time to bring up his snack."

Wrinkling his nose, Len glanced wistfully at his dog. "I'm awfully tired tonight, my sister, and Pero looks tuckered as well. Maybe you could take the tray to him?" Pero wagged his tail a moment, then drooped, feigning fatigue.

A small laugh escaped Rin. "When you put it that way, of course." Len swooped in to kiss her lightly on the cheek, whispering a thanks before running off with the Akita, presumably outdoors. A happy sigh came forth as Rin finished the small sandwiches. It was most likely why Len wanted to get away. Besides always wanting time with his dog, he could barely stand making Master Tanada's snacks. Cutting off the crust, she was content with him simply taking the cork out of the wine. One less step, which meant a faster delivery and a quicker return to her room.

Rin took up the tray, now laden with small crustless sandwiches and the wine, and made her ascent through the manor. The walls and tile were barely off white, leaving all the attention to the pictures splayed about. Many faces warmly looked out from the frames, as well as beautiful sceneries. Each was accompanied with a small name plaque, which gave the feeling of a museum. Master Tanada simply felt it easier to have the names of the artist and the piece, for when he had his guests over. Rin walked along the deep red rug, leading to the only doorway still partly open, leaking a soft light. Softly knocking upon the door, she heard a loud thud, followed by a whispered expletive.

"Kagamine!" questioned a irritated voice.

Rin nudged open the door and warmly greeted Tanada. "Rin, sir, with your snack~" She set down the tray carefully, pouring him a glass of wine and facing the label towards him once setting the bottle back down.

Tanada was a respectable man, looking to be in his late 50s. He was dressed professionally, even in the confines of his own home. His garments also reflected the house with that rich bordeaux color, albeit with gold trimming his edges and adorning the buttons. His hair was turning grey, but in a way that seemed to lend an air of wisdom to him. Stern features softened at the sight of Rin, and looked pleased with the choice of drink and food. He paused for only a moment in his work, gazing at Rin, before returning to the sketch at hand. It was a very wide spiraling staircase, looking comically cartoonish._ 'For a children's hotel?'_

"Thank you for bringing this to me, child. You're always so diligent, I couldn't work without you." With a quiet motion of his hand, Rin turned on the heater for his room slightly, and closed the window's curtains. Sounds of the ocean still came through, but the fading light dimmed substantially.

"What is that design for, sir?" Rin asked, turning on the lamp and applying the diffuser lens to make the light softer. His eyes didn't work well with the harshness of artificial light.

Tanada made a few last ink lines, solidifying the sketch. "It's a staircase, for a children's theme park. The twisting manner goes around the ride, a ferris wheel that spins down. From the 'research' your brother conducted for me, these characters belong to the park's character list, and are rather popular to the younger audience. Since this is aimed towards them anywa..." His voice trailed off, and he stared blankly at the page before making more marks with a light pencil. Rin smiled, and after checking once more that everything was proper she made her exit.

-}|{-

_There is more to come! If you have listened to the song, you'll know that this isn't actually in there. But, this wouldn't make much sense without a backstory, would it? Besides, this will set up how everything looks later. Just trust me on this.  
>Please review! I'll add the next installment hopefully this weekend.<em>


End file.
